A Different Kind of Fairytale
by Foryourentertainment6
Summary: "What. Are.You?" I huffed in her ear, increasing my speed ten-fold. My obsession of Sookie was nothing compared to the NEED for knowing what this young woman was. She had to be a goddess. For she was too good to be true. Eric/OC.New Story.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Kind of Fairytale**

**I own nothing, only Kat, The royal family of Louisiana and others that may appear in the future. So this is after Godric dies but not yet season four so season 3? haha. this is very AU AND OC. doesnt really follow much of the show. feedback is great. im just gunna put out chapters, i hope peolpe like. review please. good or bad. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude:<strong> She is a human. He is a vampire. She was adopted in to vampire royalty. He was a sheriff, who thought himself king. She was small,tan,curvacious, voluptuous, kind-hearten,pure-souled,beautiful,exotic…and _magical._

He was tall,strong,pale,hansom,cold,mean,jealous,possessive,abusive,spiteful, powerful…but lonely.

They were doomed from the start…or so everyone else thought. To them they were destined for the one virtue we all seek…Love.

This is no ordinary fairytale of the princess and her prince. Fuck no. This is more than that. A lot more. This was _Destiny._

* * *

><p>Eric's POV<p>

"_Princess Katarina Adriana De La Fluente cordially invites you to her 24 birthday celebration. As Princess of New Orleans your presence is duly __advised__. Let the festivities begin October 4, 2010 at 7. Wear black and white colors."_ I looked up from Pam as she read the invitation to me for the second time. Really? We were celebrating human birthdays now. Ludicrous.

"Well Eric looks like the Princess would "advise" you to be there tonight. Cute. She is a looker though Eric, really! Have you seen her on tv." Just as Pam said that we turn to the tv located in my rather large bedroom. It was of the "Princess" at a new Children's Hospital. She was so…human. It sickened me. Well if I could be sickened.

Princess Katarina like Pam said is very attractive in all the right ways. She had a body men and woman wished they could _fuck_. Long dark brown hair to her back. Very tan skin, like a light Carmel color. Her skin flawless. Her petite nose and large(but not too large like woman now-a-days do, and they look like fish) rosy pink kissable lips just waited to be to be assaulted. Breasts that are easily D's and an ass like no other. Larger than life. But besides all of that, what caught me by surprise were her piercing hazel eyes. She is a beauty. A fuckable beauty. A beauty I wanted to fuck. But she was my "princess" and I could already hear the nay-Sayers saying "It's not right." Fuck them I'm Eric-fucking Northman…I do as I please.

I regained my composure and looked at Pam. She too was drooling all over the Princess. I growled and she looked at me. Then bowed. I wanted the Princess. I would get her.

"What will you wear Eric?" Pam gushed, she always loved parties. I thought of bringing her but it didn't say I could so I didn't want to chance it.

I pull out my all black suite with white tie from my closet. It was a black and white affair. I roll my eyes as Pam straightens my tie and brushes the invisible dust off my never worn suite.

I step over to my full length mirror and shrug. I was going to a human's birthday party. Nothing important. Nothing to go over the top for. I smooth back my hair and turn to leave. I pat Pam on the head as I leave I hear her say

"Don't fuck her too hard, I wanna piece." Then winks and vamps out.

I get into my red corvette and hightail it to New Orleans. This should be fun.

* * *

><p>lol this was shorter on this than on word. oh well. : I dont know if this even sounds interesting Im just bored, so im trying something. review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different Kind of Fairytale**

**I own nothing, only Kat, The royal family of Louisiana and others that may appear in the future.**

Eric's POV

I arrive and could see most of Louisiana's finest are here. Mostly other Sheriffs and other "important" vampires under King and Queen De la Fluente_. _I didn't mind them. They were fair and some felt they were too fair, too manipulated by the kind-hearted Princess of theirs. But I knew that when something happened to piss the King and Queen off they were ruthless. They wouldn't just kill the individual they would make it so they didn't even want to die. See dying and escaping the pain these two inflicted was too considerate. No, they would make sure let these persons vampire or not would want to go **Hell** then ever stay on this plane ever again. Hell was a _dream_ compared to what these psychos(I use that word loosely) could do.

Here's what I know about the King and Queen. They are younger than me(as is basically everyone but my maker) they were created in France around the time of the French Revolution and as they were going to be hung, their maker, a soft, fairly new vampire felt pity for them saved them, and ended up dying himself. So sad. Insert blood tear here. Anyway they go on with their lives living in darkness, prisoners of the night as we all are. Well they had two children before turning whom were in hiding, 23 year old François Junior and 19 year old John Paul. Both men tall and built, but not as muscular as me. Blue eyes and brown hair. Anyway, the King and Queen turned them, making them both their human parents and their makers. A double bond if you will. They took it upon themselves to take the bodies of the dead and feed. One day they came across a man dying from a bullet wound, the family of vampires took this man's identification, went to his house slaughter his family and took all their worldly possessions. Turns out the man was a Duke, from some area in Europe that came to France with his family as a vacation if you will and ended up…dead. So then our little family of murders, as we all are, went around the world and became very well liked in the vampire community because they would always help you out. They took their second chance at life as a way of the gods if you will. And if they were to repay their 'oh holy god' they would help others like them, but there always came a sacrifice. So if you needed help from this family they would, but don't think you would go away easy.

As I get to the door, I see the party is already full swing, the cake already being cut and eaten. I was late. Nothing new, but I wouldn't want to anger the King or Queen so I would have to apologize first thing as I get in.

The body guard at the door nods already knowing who I am and lets me through; their house was nothing except exquisite. A Grand house. Built by a vampire for a vampire, but you couldn't really see much because the whole house was dark with multiple colored lights, it was basically like Fangtasia. The party had (willing) humans being fed on by vampires, others chatting, catching up having not seen each other in centuries, I see a table filled with what I guess are gifts given to other humans as a way of thanks or gratitude.

I look at the center of the room five thrones. One for Junior on the far left, then John Paul, the Princess, then the Queen and King. Junior and John Paul were engaged in making out with two blonde fangbangers, the King and Queen were engaged in a game of Yattezee with the eccentric Queen of Dallas Sophie Anne. And my curvaceous little Princess was all alone. Might as well say hello and be 'polite'. Yes, I was working on it.

As I approach her highness her bored looked matched the one I always had when at Fangtasia, she was looking down and her long brown hair was covering what I knew was a beautiful face. She wore a white, sparkling, skin tight dress. That went mid-thigh, it had one thick strap that went from her left shoulder then came down to her large breasts. On that side there was a black flower and it was all accented with black pumps_._ I reached the landing to the thrones and then saw four black suites. More body guards.

"I'm Eric Northman Sheriff of Area 9, I have come to wish _Happy Birthdays_ to the Princess."

These guards really stood their ground then all of a sudden they moved and I was face to face with the Princess.

"Eric Northman is it? Welcome. I am Katarina. Thank you for coming to my…birthday party." She voice was like velvet. The slight raspy tone to it was alluring and I just wanted her to talk more, it also had an accent, very faint that I couldn't really place.

I bowed and took her hand and kissed it. It was then that I was taken aback by her even curious scent. She smelled like someone else I knew. A blonde, waitress I had become obsessed with. _Sookie._

But Katarina's scent was stronger, they must have some sort of block up or something because I couldn't smell her from the door but now being this close they couldn't mask it.

My fangs automatically snapped out and Katarina pulled her hand away, her hazel eyes blazing. She came close to face stepping away from the thrones.

She was a small one too, meeting a little below my shoulder as she stood in front of me, she took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor off to the side where we couldn't be seen by her goons. She brought her arms around my neck bringing me down, I put my hands on his wide hips, stroking her. I move lower and graze my fingers against that ass I just wanted to…

"Mr. Northman remove your hands from my ass right now." I did.

"Now, that little display over there with your fangs, I don't like. You have no self restraint?" her voice held the tone of disciplining me.

I growled. This woman had a lot of nerve.

As we swayed to the music I tried to calm down. She was human yes, but meant much to my vampire king and queen. So I couldn't kill her. Obviously. I wanted to though. After I fucked her good. I smirk at the thought of her riding my cock. I slip out a groan and close my eyes.

I hear sound of raspy chuckling beside me I pull away from her so I could see her face. She was laughing.

She looks me dead in the eye and says "Thinking of me naked Mr. Northman while riding you? And I see you're quite excited there." She smirks and moves to go back to sitting since our song is over but I pull her back. She gasps at the sudden movement, this time I place both of my large hands on her ass and pull her tight against my hard on. She puts her hands on my chest to steady herself, but doesn't try to squirm away from me. Actually she looked quite bored.

"If you wanted to hold and cuddle Mr. Northman all you had to do was ask."

I flare my nostrils and growl.

"You mad? Okay sorry, let me be more polite."

Once she said that she took one hand and placed it behind my head and started massaging/scratching the nape of neck, with the other she places on my cheek. I smell her in and cant help but lean into it.

"Now what do you need from me, min lilla Viking?" she whispers in my ear. She voice was relaxing I could have stood there all night if she would just talk to me and do that head thing. I move my hands up and down her ass and murmer in corheant words. Trying to figure out what I wanted from her.

She spoke Swedish?

I hadnt felt **this** relaxed since I was...

I pull away from her keeping her at arms length away from me and look at her, her hair casdaded down her back, her stunning face looked confused and worried.

I placed a hand on her cheek and looked at her. I couldn't stop looking at her. I felt like she put a spell on me. She stepped closer to me, her scent was intoxicating. I didn't want to be away from her. She smiled like home. Like Sweden when I was human. Like sunhine. Like seawater, like running in the feilds as a boy.

I looked at her

"What are you?" my own voice I didn't even recognize, it showed something I wasn't, something I hadn't been in one thousand years and that was _vulnerability._

_Fuck. _

She smiles at me with a sad sort of smile then pulls away from me and starts to walk backwards away from me I grab her hand, and try to pull her close again. And as she tries to leave she says, "I—I don't know. Don't concern yourself with what 'I am', there are many willing woman here for you to feed from. Good Evening, _Eric_." And with that she is able to escape my grasp and walk away. Like she was walking on air, swaying her hips back and forth and my eyes followed just like that. And as she sat back on her throne and looked back down at her all white I-phone I felt the warmth of sunshine, of running in the fields…just leave me. Just like that I was cold. I never had felt my own coldness before, but I felt cold…my heart felt cold to the core.

I go and sit down on one of the couches, stretching my arms out on the top of it and fix my gaze on her. I stared at her for what felt like ages, but her eyes were focused on that damn phone. At times she would smile, even laugh, other times she would frown and furiously type back. Who was she talking to? A man? Another vampire? Whoever it was it was taking my beautiful Princesses attention away from me and that angered me. I knew she could feel my stare, my stare was known to pierce ones soul. But she was unaffected, or pretended to be. That angered me even more. As I was about to get up and walk over to her, I'm pushed back down and straddled by a fang banger. She wasn't ugly but she was no Katarina.

She was drunk, or tipsy I could tell. Her red hair fell to her shoulders and her sparkling green eyes were a nice bonus also her rack wasn't bad. Again nothing compared to what Katarina has. I wanted her. But I couldn't feed from her, not here. So I would take what I could get. Her red dress rose as she straddled my waist.

"Where you think you're going? I've been watching you and I see you didn't feed from anyone, well I didn't let alone touch me today so I'm all yours vamp…take me." She leans down putting her neck to my mouth and my fangs automatically pop out. As I'm about to sink them into her awaiting vein I feel like I'M being watched. I look up and see Katarina looking at me, and instead of turning away she keeps her gaze and smiles then takes what I assume is a shot of some alcohol, and tips a cheers off to me then tilts her head back, closes those beautiful eyes of hers and drinks. As she does I sink my teeth into Red's neck and drink.

Katarina puts the drink down, I keep drinking but keep looking at her, and I tune out the red-head's moans and focus on Katarina. She gets up and walks a couple steps to her brother John Paul and sits on his lap. He puts his arm around her waist and her, Junior and John Paul turn so I cant see their faces. More importantly I cant see **Katarina's** face. I snarl at this and sink my teeth deeper into the girl. I could feel her heart beat weaken so I stop before I would have to give her my blood. I pull my fangs from her and push her away, I wipe my mouth and go back to watching her. I would talk to her again. Even if I had to stay here all night. And morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Different Kind of Fairytale**

Katarina's POV

Eric Northman. My, he is gorgeous. Really he is. But sadly I can see the look in his eye that he has already grown attached. Not good. And he is wondering what I am. When I don't even know. All I ever knew was that I was special. I smelled like freedom to Vampires, like sunlight. Oh and I had the nifty little trick of reading minds, but not just Humans but vampires too. Usually I have to really concentrate with vampires to read their minds, but with Eric, when he was thinking about us having sex, the thought just came into my head. Strange.

When Mom and Dad got this house, they got a witch to enchant the house so no scent would be smelt, it was like smelling a hospital, sterile. But Eric came close to me, and when he kissed my hand I knew he would smell my "intoxicating smell". As Frankie and J.P. say. In the beginning, it was hard for them to be so close to me, they are vampires after all. But after an incident that almost killed J.P., Mom, and Dad decided human blood wasn't worth it. So they went to animal blood and have been on that for centuries, then True Blood came out so they drink that. I know what my family has done to humans, but I also know what humans have done to vampires. It's sickening on both sides of the equation. But if it weren't for the cruelty and insanity of humans I wouldn't be with my new family. I shudder at remembering my past life in Sweden. J.P. notices and tightens his hold on me knowing what I was thinking about.

"Kat you wanna tell me why that blonde guy is staring at you?" Frankie asks me but isn't looking at me but at Eric. I roll my eyes. Frankie was always super protective of me.

"That's Eric Northman. Sheriff in Shreveport. And probably a friend of mama and papa. So instead of getting into it with him, forget him. Its my birthday Frankie…don't ruin it with him." I say and get off J.P.'s lap and sit on Frankie's, I put my hand on his face and give him an Eskimo kiss and giggle. I would always do that when Frankie was mad. Not really mad, when he was really mad I wouldn't get near him. But I knew he was just looking out for me. I smile when I see him smile and I hug him.

All of a sudden I hear the booming sound of father's voice.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION!" my dad says is accent very prominent. Everyone stopped talking and looked to my father, I grin as I see my mother take his hand and look up at him in affection.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to this party for my daughter Katarina." My father spots me and beckons me over I walk over and stand next to him and grab the hand my mother wasn't holding.

"Most of you I know, don't understand the love we have for this human, in our world they mean nothing to us, they are food. I will not argue if this is what we should all think or not, but my Katarina, she is everything to us. She is special, so thank you all for showing up and showing not only your loyalty to me and my Queen and the state of Louisiana, but to my daughter. Now it will be dawn in a couple hours I suggest you all take leave. Have a good evening." My father squeezes my hand.

As our guest start making their exit my father turns to me.

"Your mother and I will be retiring for the night my love. Have a good time? I know you were bored but eh, were vampires were not that exciting. What can we do?" he says while smiling then ruffles my hair like he did when I was five. Then kisses my head and goes to his room. My mother comes up to me, she was a timid woman, kind-hearted and pure but piss her off. And you were sure as dead. I shiver at the memory of when she caught me sneaking out.

"J'espère que vous passé un bon moment mon amour. Ne restez pas trop tôt, et je pense Sheriff Northman veut parler à vous. Il semble très sérieux. Bel homme comme ça, pas besoin d'être si grave. " She winks and walks to her room on her way, Eric tips his head to her.

I look at Eric as he stands and vamps over to me. I stare up at him.

"Eric...what are you doing?" I put my hands on my hips. Just because this vampire is extremely attractive doesn't mean shit. I know what he wants from me. One I'm not that kind of girl and Secondly, it would be too messy for us to be an "us"

" I won't have sex with you Eric" I say almost a matter a fact. She just looked down at him and smiled. What the fuck was so amusing? He was pissing me off.

"Ugh Eri—." I don't get to finish what I was going to say when I am silenced by a breath-taking kiss. I immediately lean into him more and wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist. His tongue slides against my bottom lip asking for entrance and as I'm about to open my mouth and slip my tongue into his mouth a gust of wind passes by me and pushes Eric away from me. I didn't even realize till I didn't feel his lips on mine. I keep my eyes closed for a couple more seconds and touch my lips. They felt hot. I actually felt warm myself. I kept replaying the kiss. My eyes snap open from the sounds of crashing furniture and my brother and Eric pushes each other at fast speeds.

Then Eric takes Frankie by the throat and squeezes. I knew Frankie had no chance. I rush over to him and try to pry his hand from Frankie's throat.

" Eric! Eric, please stop." I tried pleading with him pulling at his arm

"Eric, snälla. För mig. Stoppa detta." I tried again, I couldn't stop the tear that escaped my eyes.

Eric as if out of his trance and looked at me, he retracted his fangs.

He bent down, bowing his head and took my hand.

"I am so sorry your highnesses. Forgive me, I was not myself."

"Fuck you." Frankie wheezed.

J.P. finally makes himself known he pushes himself off the wall and walks over to Frankie and picks him up.

I motion for Eric to stand.

I look between all the men and sigh. Too much testosterone.

"Frankie, you attacked Eric for no reason! And Eric, you attacked your Prince…we could have your fangs. But please for me you guys just stop this. Just stop. It's my fucking birthday. And you guys might not remember what that's like but its fucking suppose to be my special day, and—and your all ruining it." I clench my jaw to stop the stupid, unneeded tears. I had grown up in a house full of vampires. And even those these vampires retained more of their humanity than most, I had grown up knowing that showing emotion is weak. And it pissed me off that now I was about to cry. God damn hormones. I take a deep breath.

"So, were just gunna forget this shit happened because your both at fault. So J.P. take Frankie and retire."

"I'm not leaving you here with this ass." Frankie growls.

I put my hands on my hips and glare at Frankie, he turned his gaze from Eric to me.

It was funny really, with one of my infamous glares and my brothers were like putty in my hands.

Frankie nods, kisses my head and goes to his room.

J.P. always shy, never showing his own self worth, does a small bow, kisses my head and pats Eric on the back. Once I know he left. I turn to Eric and do something we both didn't expect I slap him.

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kick your ass myself Viking?" I was furious. And Eric would see just how much.

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A Different Kind of Fairytale**

**TRANSLATIONS ARE FROM GOOGLE SO THEY WONT EVER BE TRULY RIGHT. SORRY IF IT DOESN'T COME OUT AS PERFECT. MY TRANSLATIONS ARE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER. IF I EVER FORGET TO PUT ONE THERE, SORRY BUT JUST GOOGLE IT. ;) . ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>Eric's POV<p>

She slapped me. Damn and it did actually hurt. Damn this girl was very hands on. I like it. I rub my cheek and take an unnecessary breath.

"You didn't think that little stunt back there was going to fly did you Princess? How did you know I was thinking of fucking you?" I ask my voice cold as ice. I start stalking her like my prey circling around her. She keeps her head down and taps her foot on the floor.

"Stop! Your going make me puke." She says her voice holding a tone of purity. Shit. I hate human vomit. Messy and smelly. So I stop moving around her and stand behind her. I come close to her body. My nostrils take in her scent again, and my eyes instantly close. And for a few seconds I just breathe her in.

I hear an irritated huff and all of a sudden my sunlight is gone. She moved to the front door and turned on the lights. I hadn't even realized we had been in the dark, with my hyper sensitive eyes I could see fine.

She walks back around to me and crosses her arms around her chest.

"Eric you need to leave. Don't make me command you." Even when making threats she sounded sexy.

"You intrigue me Princess. You're different. I like things that are different. And don't think not answering my questions is going to make me stop asking them." I say. My eyes follow her as she goes to sit down on the couch and remove her black pumps. She hisses as she takes them off. Then turns and kneels on the couch and reaches behind the couch to get something. As she is reaching to get whatever it is behind the couch, I take the opportunity to stare at that ass. No my ass. **It is mine, to squeeze and fuck.** I groan just at the thought. Damn. Katarina gets this mystery object and plops back on the couch. Fuzzy Bunny Slippers. That's what she got. She puts them on her small, delicate feet, flips her long raven hair out of her face and sighs.

"Now, you want to know what exactly? How I knew you wanted to fuck me? Hmm well you make it pretty damn obvious Eric. If that's all then there's my answer. I'm tired Eric. And now your going to have to stay here because it is going to be dawn very soon." She sighs and gets up and walks over to me.

"You stupid Viking, come." She whispers, takes my hand and pulls me up the stairs to what I assume is her room. Her touch was heaven. If this was heaven was like, I wish I hadn't been a vampire. I entwine her fingers with mine and look at the back of her head as she takes me up these stairs. It looked like her own apartment. Her own kitchen and fridge, small library, living area with couches and TV, balcony with chairs. Bathroom and master suite. She opens the door to the master suite and it wasn't what I expected a "Princess" to have. The room was maroon color with a stencil mural of big roses on the walls in white paint. A large king size bed with black and maroon colors made of Egyptian cotton. A double door-walk-in closet. A large vanity with all her makeup supplies, that also had cubbies for clothes.

On wall there a wall filled with pictures. Of her family. Junior and J.P. the King and Queen, Servants, pictures of her with kids, her with other men. Her with women. Her with a dog. I chuckle. I look to her nightstand and see a picture frame of a woman with short black hair down to her chin, tan skin and sparkling green eyes. She was looking into the eyes of a blonde man. With piercing blue eyes like he had. They looked _happy._

I turn to where I think she is but she is nowhere in the room. Her door opens again and she comes back in holding some TruBlood.

"Thought you would be hungry again." She says holding the drink in front of me, then taking off her fuzzy slippers. I was hungry alright but not for this. _For her._

I nod though and graciously take the drink and muster up enough strength to drink a gulp of the vile shit. I grimace and it must have shown on my face for Katarina starts laughing. Her laugh was so pure I couldn't help but smile a little. I put the drink down and wipe my lips with my hand.

She shakes her head and turns around, her back to me, I look at her confused, almost like she can read my mind she says, "The zipper Eric, can you do the Zipper? And be careful, please." The raspy-ness in her voice again shows.

"Of course Princess." I take my large hand and take hold of the zipper and slowly pull it down. It was a long zipper, going all the way down to her ass. Fortunately for me, it got stuck. So I had to take hold of her hip, and pull at the zipper a little. I squeeze her hip a little. A small gasp escapes her mouth. It was divine.

"E-Eric..?" she voice was unsteady. I was making her feel uncomfortable, yet turning her on by being this close. I knew she could feel my hard cock through my pants on her ass. I finally get the zipper to go all the way down and I bring my hands to her shoulder and brush her long hair from her back and pull it to one side of her. I kiss the exposed shoulder and gain a shudder from my little princess. I kiss her again on the nape of her neck. I push the thick strap of the dress slowly down her shoulder. Then down her arm. She was losing control, as goose bumps started to appear on her arm. I push down so now it is hugging her wide waist. I take her hand and spin her around to face me. Her eyes are half-lidded looking at my chest. Her bosom is covered by a strapless pushup bra. Her breasts were just oozing out over the top. I take my hands and place them on her shoulders and move them slowly down her body making my way to her bounty of breasts. I take hold of them and squeeze. Hard. Her eyes tighten even more and she bites her lip, trying to not moan. I was aching. I needed to be inside her pussy. Her wet pussy was awaiting me. I could smell it. I reach behind and unclasp her bra and in a second her large breasts flop out. Her heavy set top half was glorious. Whoever said no boobs or ass was hot had never seen what Katarina has.

Her nipples where just aching to be touched. I tweak them as I bend down to kiss her on the neck. My fangs pop out and I graze my teeth down her neck. I suck and nip her soft skin but never do I bite her to take her blood. I move my hands her flat stomach then to her hips. I push down the rest of her dress leaving her completely naked.

I move from kissing her neck and about to kiss her breast that were calling me when she takes my head and pulls it down and roughly kisses my mouth. Slipping her tongue down my throat, as I slip my into hers. We start battling for dominance, I let her think she had it when I let her rip my shirt off and slip her hands on my chest. She moves her hands up and down my chiseled body, as I tangle one hand in her mass of hair and the other tightly holds her waist. She pulls away for a breath and I take her bottom lip in my mouth and pull at it. To this she makes an animalistic growl.

"**I. .NOW.**_**"**_ I growl after letting go of her lip.

She kisses my lips then my cheek then my neck and sucks as she does her hands trails down my chest to my pants and undoes the belt and pulls down my pants. She starts kissing my chest, licking one nipple and grazing her teeth on it.

"Fuck Katarina." She was good. I was about to explode, my restraint was surprising me even. I needed my pussy now.

All of a sudden I feel a hot two hands hold on to my stiff cock. I moan so loud, I didn't even think it was me.

"Eric." She purrs in my ear. As she squeezes my dick hard. Then starts moving her hands back and forth on the shaft. Giving me a hand job. My cock twitched against her hand as she vigorously pumped it. I couldn't hold out much longer. This never happened before; never had I let a woman please me so good before, when I hadn't even pleasured her yet. I feel my feet moving backwards as we meet the bed. She pushes my down and straddles me. I take hold of her hips as she places her hands on my chest and comes to kiss me.

" No biting Viking…or else. Promise, as your Princess I command no biting." She says her voice serious as she sits up a little and takes hold of my endowed dick and puts it at the entrance of her hot core. She moves back and forth getting the tip of my dick inside her. She was so hot.

"I-fuck. I promise, no biting. But I'm gonna fuck that tight little pussy until you choke on my name." my voice hard. I was ready for her. And I would fuck her to the next century of need be.

She moans and nods. Then plunges down on my shaft.

Both of our head roll back. It was felt fireworks. We fit so well together it was scary. It was like her pussy was made for me. After a little while of her being adjusted, I start to move. **Quickly.** Her breasts bounced due to the speed of my movements. I was going hard, and fast hitting her G-spot every time. I gripped her hips tighter sure to leave marks._ Good_. I wanted her to be marked. Marked as mine. Could I do that though? Could I claim her as mine? I let the thought pass and focus my attention to my spitfire beauty on top of me riding my dick and following my rigor as best she could.

She moaning and starts speaking Swedish. This made her even sexier.

"Ah Eric, du är så lång och tjock. Ah. Jag - Jag kan inte ta det. Fan." She grunts out. I flip us around so I'm on top. I put her legs on my shoulders and slip even deeper inside her scotching, wet pussy.

"Detta är min fitta Katarina. Du är MIN! Du är så tight." I was never really one for dirty talk I was usually focused on the blood of the human I was fucking. But I wouldn't get that tonight. I would soon.

I assaulted her mouth again, her tongue actually tasting like strawberries. She was just one surprise after the other. I pumped more and more into her pussy. But in the back of my mind I started to feel the haze from needing to sleep. But I needed her to scream my name. I needed her to come.

"Er-uh-Er-uh..uh" I thrust into her with short quick movements, she is unable to say what I want her to. I growl and push into her harder. She hisses.

"Say my name. Say it." I growl in her ear.

I needed to come. This was too erotic to try and hold on. What I was experiencing was like I was a Virgin again, everything felt new and all the sensations were too much to handle. The trembles within her began then. They felt like thousands of movements drumming against my cock. She brought my head down to her neck, almost temping me to bite her. Tempting me to find out her secret. Find out what she was. Find out if she tasted like—like I had been imagining the blonde waitress in Bon Temps to taste like. Katarina was no Sookie Stakehouse she was much **better.**

"What. ?" I huffed in her ear, increasing my speed ten-fold. My obsession of Sookie was nothing compared to the NEED for know what this young woman was. She had to be a goddess. For she was too good to be true. Only meeting her a few hours ago and already I was hooked. What the fuck was wrong with me? She is nothing. She is a human. She is food. All the reassuring, and contemplating I could do, I still knew different. Katarina was not _nothing_, she was **something**.

Suddenly I become angry as her pussy went rigid, she was coming.

I clapse my hand on hers and put them above her head and held it hard.

"I** will **find out what you are Princess, you're never going to leave my sight." I whisper into the air. My voice so soft I knew she wouldn't of heard me.

And then my cock was locked into a vise deep within her. I tried to move, but was held still as her muscles and her entire body shook. It was over. I was cumming.

The sensation began deep in my balls and then became an inundation storm as it gained impetus and my eyes rolled backwards, and deep within my core an animalistic roar escaped my mouth and flowed out of me like a lion as I finally came.

"ERIC!" she did it. She screamed my name. That brought her over the edge again. She didn't even get to relax after her first orgasm hit her. I did something I knew I shouldn't of. But I couldn't help it. As I was pumping what felt like my soul into her, I looked down at her and saw tears escaping her eyes, she was holding me to her. Keeping me inside her for what felt like eternity, so while her eyes were closed, while she was experiencing the longest, most….beautiful experience she will ever have with anyone;

**I. .**

I sink my teeth into her and she screamed. Screamed so loud I was sure we were to be caught. Screamed with such pleasure it was remarkable.

Her Blood. I sucked and sucked her. She tasted…words could not describe. She was nothing like I ever had before. It was so delectable. I close my eyes and I feel hot. Like when your lay in the sun.

_As I kept sucking her blood I felt like I was in another world, back in Sweden on a warm summer day, as a boy, running around, with no care in the world. I run and run and take off all my clothes and jump into the creek, I laugh and splash around. I never wanted to leave. All of a sudden the ground starts to shake and I hear my name being called._

"_Eric!" then a shake._

"_Eric!" then a harder shake._

It sounded like Katarina's lovely voice it was weak. And then just as it appeared my summer day disappeared. And I opened my eyes. I pulled fangs from her and pulled out of her. She was pale. I took too much.

"NOOOO!" I growled. I take her limp wrist into my hand and feel for a pulse. It was there. But faint.

I bite my wrist and bring it to her mouth.

"Drink. Drink min prinsessa." I push it into her mouth more. My wound closes.

"Fuck!" I bite into it again, and massage her throat so it will go down. And after a few seconds her mouth takes hold of my wrist. And starts sucking. Softly at first, then she sucks hard taking hold of my wrist with both her hands and sucked.

I let out a sigh. That was close. Too close. I-I couldn't lose control like that again

"I'm sorry Katrina. I'm soo sorry. I didn't realize how fragile..how special you are. Forgive me." I was apologizing to a human. What happened to me? She's changing me. I can feel it as her blood runs through my veins.

Her eyes flutter open for a second then closes. She weakly pulls me down and turns her bodies so were facing each other. I bring her body close to mine. And burry my head in her hair.

I mumble sweet nothings in her ear pleading for forgiveness, telling her how beautiful she is. How her blood must be kept a secret.

"Sov min söta Viking. Allt är väl." Then we both fell asleep, clutching each other.

* * *

><p>Translations from chapter 3 I forgot to attach. Sorry(If I forget something):<p>

_J'espère que vous__passé un bon moment__mon amour.__Ne restez pas__trop tôt__, et je pense __Sheriff__Northman__veut parler à__vous.__Il__semble très__sérieux.__Bel homme__comme ça,__pas besoin d'être__si grave—_ENGLISH: I hope you had a good time my love. Do not stay too soon, and I think Northman Sheriff wants to talk to you. It seems very serious. Handsome man like that, need not be so serious

_Eric,__snälla.__För mig.__Stoppa detta.__"-ENGLISH: _Eric, please. For me. Stop this.

* * *

><p><em>Translations for chapter 4: <em>

_Ah__Eric__, du är __så__lång och tjock__. __Ah.__Jag__- Jag kan inte__ta det.__Fan-_ Oh Eric, you're so tall and thick. Ah. I - I can not take it. Damn

Detta är min fitta Katarina. Du är MIN! Du är så tight-_-_ This is my pussy Katarina. You are mine! You are so tight

min prinsessa- My princess

Sov min söta Viking. Allt är väl."—sleep my sweet viking. All is well


End file.
